


女儿

by WGF



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M, What if they have a child
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGF/pseuds/WGF
Relationships: Aozaki Touko/Araya Souren
Kudos: 6





	1. 女儿-1

“橙子小姐，有人找你！” 鲜花一把推开伽蓝之堂的门，  
“我不是跟你说过吗……” 橙子坐在书桌前，说着稍微抬起头。倦怠的视线刚好越过桌上成堆的资料。  
“不要带人进——”  
视线相遇的一瞬间，橙子的声音断开了，钢笔从手里滑下。她愣愣地看着鲜花身后的小女孩。  
六七岁的样子，身高还不到鲜花的腰。一身黑色的短袖连衣裙，加上黑色的帽子和皮鞋，仿佛要去参加葬礼。不过沉闷的衣着掩盖不了这个女孩子本有的朝气。她正恶狠狠地盯着橙子。全身力气集中在目光里，仿佛要在她身上开个洞。  
那头橙红色的长发……  
那双漆黑的、深渊般的眼睛……  
最重要的是她身上散发出的魔力气息……如此罕见、复杂，却熟悉得令人怀念。  
没错的。  
不会认错。  
她是……  
“啊啊，我知道啦，不要随便带人来这里。” 鲜花说着，把小女孩拉到沙发前面，按着她的肩膀让她坐下。“可她说她是你‘女儿’哎！”  
“ ‘橙子小姐怎么可能有女儿嘛’ —— 我刚才就这么跟她说了，但她站在楼下，死活不肯走。我想总不能放着年幼的孩子不管吧，所以就把她带上来了……” 鲜花一边给小女孩倒水，一边向橙子解释。  
玻璃杯轻轻磕在茶几上。随后，便是诡异的沉默。鲜花看看小女孩。她跟楼下的时候一样，还是抓着裙子一声不吭，于是她又看看橙子，后者生硬地避开了目光。  
“等等，难道说——”  
“没错。” 橙子扶着书桌，看着烟灰缸里丛生的烟蒂，深吸一口气，“她就是我的‘女儿’。”

“诶——诶诶诶？！” 鲜花的视线在两人之间不停切换。  
六岁……就是六年前……六年前的橙子小姐是什么样的？男方又是谁？他们结过婚吗？没有吧——没有的话不是更糟？！  
橙子对鲜花震惊到呆滞的表情熟视无睹，似乎不打算回应她的疑问。那个女孩子却突然从沙发上站起来：“谁是你女儿？！”  
“不是你自己说的……” 鲜花彻底懵了。  
“我骗你的！”  
“啊？那你到底——”  
“鲜花，交给我吧。” 橙子合上资料，到女孩对面的沙发坐下。女孩的身体绷得更紧，双手牢牢地交握着，眼睛一刻也不敢从橙子身上离开。仿佛眨一下眼睛就会被她杀掉一般。  
“说吧，你来找我做什么？” 橙子看向对面，目光却在女孩的周围飘动，没有看着她。  
女孩抿住嘴唇，不情愿地小声说：“荒耶让我来找你。”  
“他人呢？”  
“出差……” 女孩不由自主地低下头。跟刚才视橙子为眼中钉的似乎是两个人。  
“他说他要出几天远门。办完事就来接我。” 她说话的条理很清晰，声音却越来越小。看得出她非常努力地控制着，想让自己从容地面对橙子，但说到荒耶的时候，依然忍不住露出委屈和不安。  
这孩子……很依赖他吧……  
橙子望着外面的天空，不禁想她离开后的这几年荒耶是如何带着她生活的。这个女孩子又是如何看待自己的呢。  
“荒耶来之前你就待在这儿吧。我只有两个要求：第一，不能碰箱子；第二，不能一个人走出这个房间。其他你干什么我都不干涉，明白了吗？”  
女孩皱着眉点了一下头。  
呼。还算听话。  
橙子在心里松了一口气。  
“那个……”  
橙子的衬衣忽然被拉住了。她回过头，第一次如此近距离地观察女孩的脸。她本该是最熟悉这张脸的人，现在竟然觉得不真实到有点恍惚。  
女孩看她转过来，立刻松开手。“荒耶什么时候回来？”  
橙子愣了一下。“他没跟你说吗？”  
女孩摇摇头。  
“他跟我说过，记不太清了。总之不会太久。” 橙子回到书桌前，视线停在空白的日历上。她跟荒耶已经很久没有联系了。这几年仅有的几次交集中，他也从未说过一句关于这个女孩的事，更没有告诉她这次什么时候回来。这个女孩就凭空出现在橙子面前，连根拔起她懒得回想的往日。

“对了，不要用‘那个’来称呼别人，很没礼貌。” 橙子低着头，突然说。  
“要你管……”  
沙沙的写字声忽然顿住了。  
“我——我知道了。” 女孩背对着她，抱着膝盖嘟囔，“苍崎……可以这样叫你吧？”  
其实那也不是她们之间正确的称呼。但从荒耶口中，她应该只听过这个姓氏吧。  
橙子无声地笑了一下：“行。”


	2. 女儿-2

垃圾般堆起来的旧电视机里只有一台亮着，没开声音。天气预报员在荧幕里徒劳地翕动嘴唇。周围大大小小的方块像碎掉的镜子，每一块都照出相同的娇小身影。小女孩坐在沙发上，入神地盯着手里的书。  
什么啊……完全看不懂……  
那个女人，果然不简单。想打败她还要费一番功夫。  
她一边若有所思地点头，一边学着大人的腔调喃喃自语。  
书桌上，摊开的资料仍是那两页。橙子扶着额头，漫不经心地瞟向沙发那边。  
“女儿”……  
她讪讪地笑。就算小姑娘现在活生生地坐在前面，橙子依然觉得恍惚。只过了五六年而已，放在一生里不算太久，怎么好像上辈子的事一样……当然这份不真实感也跟小姑娘的生世有关。她原本是橙子制作的一具人偶。那时橙子接到自己会被封印指定的线报准备出逃。原本打算换成小孩子的身体掩人耳目，而那具身体不知怎么获得了自我意识，从人偶变成活生生的人。于是橙子只能用旧身体逃出伦敦。至于那个奇迹般的孩子……自然是到了荒耶手上。  
这就是一切的开端，眼前这个尴尬局面的源头。  
报应啊……  
橙子心中叹气。  
同时，沙发上的那位也在偷偷观察。小姑娘把书竖在腿上，实则在看电视机屏幕上映出的人影。  
“苍崎橙子” —— 她第一次听说这个名字是五岁的时候。那时她和荒耶还住在伦敦。她问荒耶是谁，荒耶说是她的创造者。她不懂创造者这个词，又问。荒耶低下头，沉默了好一会儿，才慢慢开口：“母亲。”  
“虽然不完全正确，但是你可以如此理解。” 他补充道。  
她不明白荒耶模棱两可的话。不过很开心，原来她也有母亲，跟她的朋友们一样。下次再有人问“你妈妈呢？”，她就可以骄傲地说出那个名字——原本是这样想的，但她没想到荒耶的下一句话是：“母亲的事不可以告诉任何人。”  
“为什么？”   
“因为有人要抓她。如果他们知道你是她的女儿，就会来抓你。” 封印指定的执行者们大概不会对一个出故障的人偶感兴趣。但这样说才能吓住她，免得惹上麻烦。  
“为什么有人要抓妈妈？妈妈做了坏事吗？”  
“不。没有。谁都没做坏事。他们有他们的理由，你妈妈有她的理由。”  
“那妈妈现在在哪？会来看我吗？”  
荒耶突然停住笔，陷入沉思。  
“我不知道……” 他终于说话了。  
“荒耶也不知道？”  
“我也不知道。” 他的笔又动起来，“大概不会回来了。”  
“大概”这个词，是说给她听的。荒耶的心里没有抱着再见到橙子的打算。  
小姑娘没有再问下去。  
后来，到了不得不搬家离开伦敦的时候。荒耶在工房里整东西，不让小姑娘插手。于是她晃手晃脚，看看这个看看那个。她在一个旧纸箱里找到了那本相册。在此之前她以为荒耶是不拍照的。他从来只给她拍，不让她拍自己，甚至父女二人没有一张合照。她兴致勃勃地翻开。照片里总是那两个三个人，偶尔穿插着合照中唯一一名女性的单人照，像是抓拍的。她翻完了，好像想到了什么，兴冲冲地把相册拿到荒耶面前，指着那个站在中间、矮他一个头的女孩子，问：“这是……妈妈吗？”  
荒耶愣住了，注视着那张照片缓慢地眨眼。小姑娘发现提到妈妈的时候，他很容易沉默。  
“你怎么知道的？” 荒耶移开视线，把手上的东西放进箱子。  
“因为只有一个女的嘛。” 她理所当然地说。然后趴在纸箱上立起那本厚重的相册，看了又看，喃喃自语道：“真的是妈妈吗……”  
荒耶背对她，从书架上拿下书。“不像吗？”  
“不像。” 她使劲摇头，“跟别人的妈妈不一样。”  
“她的确是一个……很特别的人。”  
小姑娘不明白荒耶说的“特别”是好还是坏，总之照片里的人一点也没有给她妈妈的感觉。“我不喜欢她。” 她唐突地说。  
现在也是。尽管容貌上有一些变化，现在的橙子仍然不是她期待的母亲的样子。没有亲她抱她，没有弯下腰撞她的额头，没有把她抱在怀里，温柔地问以前的事——她明明都想好怎么回答了。橙子甚至没有好好叫过她的名字。  
小姑娘盯着电视上模糊的身影，心想她根本不需要什么“妈妈”。


	3. 女儿-3

“橙子小姐，我先走了。” 鲜花在门口穿外套。直觉告诉她再待下去准没好事。  
“啊，嗯。” 橙子含糊地应道。忽然她灵光一闪叫住鲜花。  
“干也人呢？”  
“谁知道——肯定跟两仪出门了。” 鲜花咬牙切齿地说，毫不掩饰语气中的嫉妒。橙子就是喜欢她这种直白，不过也不妨碍她此时没心没肺地大笑。  
“找哥哥有事吗？” 鲜花双手绞在胸前，没好气地问。  
“一点小事。” 橙子见好就收， “你先回去吧。辛苦了。”   
话音刚落，她却看到鲜花脸色不善，噔噔噔朝书桌走来： “橙子小姐该不会想让哥哥来照顾她吧？！”  
橙子对上鲜花近在咫尺的脸愣了一下，然后自然地点点头，一副这事已经被她单方面决定了的样子。  
不愧是橙子小姐，完全——没有一点愧疚。鲜花直起身叹了口气。  
这件事如果跟哥哥说他一定会来帮忙，没有加班费也会赶来的。“橙子小姐应付不来吧？” 十有八九会傻笑着这么说！偏偏又是 “女儿”……这样一来，我连“妹妹”这个独一无二的优势都没了……  
鲜花侧过身，目光在小姑娘背后打转。她抱着一本单手拿不住的书，陷入两块沙发垫中间，只露出几簇杂乱的头发。鲜花忽然想起自家的书房。小时候的暑假，爸妈和干也都不在家，她会一个人看书打发时间——与其说打发时间，不如说书能让她暂时忘掉哥哥不在身边的不安。  
算了。鲜花心里忽然妥协了。跟小孩子计较什么。而且能把哥哥从那个危险的女人身边支开不失为好事。  
“我来给哥哥打电话吧。”   
橙子戴着眼镜，一边翻资料一边微笑点头。  
“这可不是为了橙子小姐。” 鲜花握着听筒，向她不靠谱的师父强调。

跟鲜花想的一样，她还没说小女孩是谁，干也已经满口答应。  
哥哥……真喜欢捡流浪猫啊……  
她搁下听筒，便匆匆离开了伽蓝之堂。  
鲜花走后没多久，那个对谁都笑着的黑发青年出现了。他的目光先找到了小女孩。对方似乎沉浸在自己的世界里，有人突然闯入都没注意到。于是干也走到橙子桌前。“那个……橙子小姐……” 他挠了挠头，“其实我不太明白，您叫我来具体要做什么？”  
“鲜花没跟你讲吗？”  
“讲是讲了……” 他又回头看了一下小女孩，犹豫地说，“鲜花说……有个女孩子，说是您的……呃……‘女儿’？”  
橙子蜻蜓点水般地嗯了一声。“女儿”就“女儿”吧。她也懒得解释了。  
干也沉默而惊恐地瞪着眼睛。  
“帮我照顾她几天。”  
“好吧……” 也只有干也会这么快接受，还答应这种无理的请求吧。“不过您让我调查的新型传染病的患者我还没调查完。”  
“那个交给我。进展到哪里了？”  
“调查了八成。患者有男性、女性、老人、小孩、有钱人、街头混混……除了身体部分机能老化这个症状之外，几乎没有共同点。就像从市民中随机抽选的一样。”   
随机……  
橙子接过干也手里的名单。  
这个世界上真的存在偶然吗？或者那只是没有被发现的必然。  
假如……假如那个孩子就是这样的必然，那理由是什么？她的诞生究竟意味着什么呢？

小姑娘百无聊赖地蜗在沙发里，旁边还是那本看不懂的书。她困得双眼朦胧，心里却一直有一个声音反复地说：这里是苍崎的地盘，不能睡。至于为什么，她其实不太清楚。只是本能地感到不安，睡着的话说不定会发生可怕的事：那个人抛弃过她一次，说不定会有第二次。  
“打扰了。” 一个温和的男声叫醒了她。  
小姑娘呆呆地看着不知从哪冒出来的黑发青年。普通的相貌，普通的衣服，还有与荒耶完全相反的气息——普通，所以令人安心。  
“在看书吗？” 他笑起来眼睛弯成一条线。  
“嗯。”  
“什么样的书？”  
“嗯……” 小姑娘一时语塞，“很深奥，说了你也不知道。”  
“也是，橙子小姐尽买那样的书。” 他竟然相信了。  
“还没问你的名字，我叫黑桐干也，可以坐你旁边吗？”  
“嗯。” 小姑娘光点头，眼睛盯着地砖上日光灯的反光，没有看他。“我……我叫……”  
“不方便的话不告诉我也没有关系。”  
“不是的。” 她着急辩解，“不是不想告诉你……”  
“就是，荒耶说，少接触外面的人。”  
什么啊……那家伙对她保护过头了吧……  
在后面一直悄悄听着的橙子抬起头。

“芽依，我叫芽依。”

名字，他还是取了名字。  
“不要取名字。” 五六年前橙子和荒耶在伦敦求学的时候，荒耶问她的使魔叫什么，她就是这么回答的。  
“难道你会给榔头锤子起名字吗？大多数使魔本质上还是工具。起了名字他们也不会回应，只是浪费时间。”  
“而且很危险。名字能将一个个体区别于他的同类，证明它是独一无二、无可替代的存在。用得久了也难免产生感情。这样就不好随随便便放出去送死了。”  
当时荒耶十分了然地点头。  
然而他还是给她取了名字。橙子离开后，他完全可以不管这个出故障的人偶，反正不是他的遗留问题。再说那时人偶刚刚苏醒，只是白纸一张，杀掉也不会牵扯什么。但是她活到了现在，那个人还给她取了名字。说明他希望她活着，希望她作为一个人活着。这不仅仅是救她，更是在救他自己。如果这个意外真的有什么冥冥之中的理由，莫过于此吧。  
话说回来，“芽依”这个名字……  
这可是我用来逃命的战斗型备份。魔术回路覆盖全身，质和量都是A等；左眼是模拟的石化魔眼；背上刻有自动触发的卢恩符文……她不是我制作过最完美的人偶，但是是历来备份中战斗力最强的。当然这都建立在我的意识顺利接入这具身体的前提下。现在她的思维模式完全是小孩子，不知道还能发挥几分实力。总之，拥有这种破坏性潜力的人，跟提到“芽依”大家会想到的女孩子怎么可能是一类人嘛……  
是我的话，我就叫她——  
橙子忽然精神一振。心脏好像一口被敲响的大钟，邦邦地震动，余音在体内扩散。  
“不要取名字。”  
哈。她笑了一下。好险啊。


	4. 女儿-4

“芽依以前来过日本吗？”  
小姑娘摇摇头。  
“你的日语很自然啊……”  
“因为在家里说日语嘛。”  
“家里？跟父亲吗？”  
小姑娘刚想点头又犹豫了。在她心里荒耶毫无疑问是父亲，他却不允许自己这么称呼。  
又是因为“母亲”吗……  
她不自觉地握紧拳头，乌溜溜的眼睛好似准备攻击的小狗。  
干也的心跳也随之慢了一拍。  
又踩雷了……  
啊啊，早该想到的，橙子小姐的女儿肯定不是一般的女孩子吧。早知道不胡乱答应了。  
“黑桐，过来。”  
正腹诽的干也吓得一抖。橙子没戴眼镜，对他的称呼也从“干也”变成“黑桐”，这可不是好兆头。“马上来。” 他立刻起身，没注意到旁边小姑娘的脸色变得更难看。  
自己不管我就算了，还要打扰别人，那个女人——  
就在她要发作的时候，干也回头无奈地笑了笑：“抱歉呐，要失陪一会儿了。”  
“啊……” 只见芽依像泄了气的气球瘪回沙发里，“嗯，没关系。”  
她也对干也笑了笑。

果然没找错人。橙子的眼角弯了一下。  
“怎么了，橙子小姐？”  
“早上有一起交通事故的报道，看了吗？” 没等干也回答，橙子按亮电视。大大小小的屏幕开始播放同一画面。芽依也抬起头。  
“校车和豪华轿车在十字路口迎面相撞……” 主持人在相撞的慢镜头前表现得相当镇定，“所幸的是两者车速较慢，没有造成重大事故。仅轿车车主骨折，校车司机轻伤，学生们没有出现伤亡。现在，警方已将所有人员包括车内未受伤的学生，送往附近医院接受全面检查。接下来请看下一则——”  
画面暂停。  
“看到了吗？” 橙子突然问。  
“啊？” 干也完全摸不着头脑。  
画面后退至警方将学生送下车的一幕。只见每个下来的学生都弓着背，像在呕吐，又像在……拼命咳嗽。  
咳嗽？难道……  
干也的脸色忽然变白。  
难道这些学生也得了传染病？  
“不只学生，那个司机也是。” 橙子将一叠纸扔给干也。  
“病历？橙子小姐从哪弄来的？”  
“新闻里说车祸造成骨折，” 橙子盯着静止的画面，无视干也的疑问紧接着说，“医生却查出轿车车主原本就是骨质疏松。更奇怪的是，这个有钱人非常惜命，车祸之前的几次体检都显示他很健康。为什么会突然患上骨质疏松？”  
看干也说不出话的样子，橙子又扔了一个档案袋给他。“他还告诉交警，经过那个十字路口的时候突然睁不开眼，快要昏过去了那样，所以才会迎面撞上去。”  
“警方不会相信这种说辞吧……” 干也一边翻看潦草的笔记一边说。  
“当然。不过他一个有钱有地位的人撞上校车影响已经够坏了，还有必要撒这种拙劣的谎吗？”  
“确实没有……啊！” 干也忽然明白橙子的意思，但事实真是那样的话就太恐怖了，“他……他是在——”  
“他在进入那个十字路口的一瞬间感染了新型传染病——” 橙子接上干也的话，“你想这么说的话就大错特错。”  
干也原本合不拢的嘴张得更大。  
“因为那个，根本不是传染病。” 橙子抽搐似的笑了一下。  
“发病的原因也不是病毒，而是这个十字路口。”   
干也顺着她的目光看向电视里的摄像机画面。说实话，即便把这个画面放大几倍，他也看不出端倪。  
“你说那些人是‘随机’的？” 橙子站到他身边，切断透过落地窗射入室内的强光，“怎么可能。”  
“那些性别年龄、身份地位、家庭背景完全不同的人，都曾出现在这个十字路口。换句话说，这里，就是他们的共同点。”  
干也看到原本冷漠的脸上浮出笑容，还有猎豹看到羚羊一样兴奋且跃跃欲试的眼神。不详的预感在胃里翻腾。  
“我去现场看看。” 橙子三两下穿上大衣，正要夺门而出。  
只听背后传来稚嫩的喊声：“我也要出门！”  
“芽依……” 干也快笑不出来了，“现在街上不安全——”  
意外地，橙子没有直接离开而是回过头，打量了一番那张凶狠的小圆脸。  
“随你的便。” 她丢下这句话就走了。  
小姑娘的怒气僵在脸上，像泼出去的热水被冻成了冰。她仿佛没见过橙子那样，盯着她离开的方向。  
“哎？橙子小姐？” 房间里只剩干也徒劳的声音。  
什么意思？十字路口有问题？就算是那样吧。万一不只那里怎么办？万一芽依在外面遇到危险怎么办？橙子小姐到底怎么想的啊？！  
黑桐干也又一次动了辞职的念头。

芽依倒是非常兴奋。一路上问东问西，不仅她自己说个不停，干也的嘴也没闭上过。  
“芽依……我们找个地方吃点东西休息一下吧？” 干也终于熬不住了。  
“好呀。” 小姑娘两眼放光，“干也哥哥去哪里我就去哪里。”  
好吃的都在市中心，但那里太危险了，还是附近找一个小店吧。  
干也环顾四周，街角的和果子店恰巧映入眼帘。  
“芽依吃过和果子吗？”  
“那是什么？”  
“去吃吃看就知道了。” 干也抓起她略冷的小手穿过马路。  
店内，玻璃柜里陈列着五花八门的日式糕点。芽依从一头“哇”到另一头，又从另一头张着嘴走回来。眼中已经不是喜欢，而是面对艺术品般的崇敬。  
“想要哪个直说吧。我会付钱的。”   
虽然橙子小姐又没发工资，但看你的样子我怎么拒绝啊……  
“我都想要！” 芽依脱口而出。  
“啊……” 干也觉得自己的脑袋空了一秒，“抱歉呢，芽依，我们不可能都买的。”  
“不行吗？” 她表现出十分理所当然的震惊。  
这孩子至今为止到底受了什么样的教育啊？！  
“那就……” 闪着光的双眼忽然变得严肃，扫描过每一个令人心动的小糕点，“那个绿的、意大利面一样的——”  
“这个叫‘绿枝寒春’哦。” 柜台后的老太太笑容可掬。  
“就这个，多少钱？” 干也低头打开钱包。  
然而没有人回答。  
他抬起头，四周空无一人。

市中心，十字路口。  
橙子在人行道前站了三个红绿灯的时间，依然没有感觉到预想中的魔术气息。不过她没有因此改变想法，只是退到大楼的阴影里，悄悄点燃一支烟。烟雾随着手指轻微的敲击不停向四周散去。  
忽然，有一条丝线般的烟凝在半空。  
哦？终于露出马脚了？  
橙子弯起嘴角，跟着那缕烟来到路灯下。手悬在灯柱前。  
果然是结界啊。  
等等……  
这股力量是……？！  
像受到电击一样，她猛地抽回手。庆幸刚才没有直接放上去，否则现在会发生什么她也无法预料。  
这东西，比想的还要麻烦……任其发展下去难保不会摧毁这个城市……  
正当橙子眉头紧皱，大衣口袋里的手机开始震动。她啧了一声，按下接听键：“喂，我是——”

“芽依不见了！” 电话另一头传来干也歇斯底里的声音。


	5. 女儿-5

“刚才还在的！”干也快把听筒给捏碎了，嗓子像破风扇一边呼哧呼哧喘气一边嘶哑地发声，“没看着她几秒钟就不见了……周围的店铺、小路我都找遍了还是没有……她能去哪儿呢？！”  
“冷静点，黑桐。”听筒里的声音压过了干也焦躁的自语。  
“把事情经过和你的位置告诉我。”  
干也因奔跑过急而弯曲的身体这才站直了。他咽了咽口水，把眼镜扶正。其实也没有起因经过可说，因为芽依是在他低头拿钱的一瞬间消失的。随之消失的还有和果子店的老婆婆。要不是干也经历过不少怪事，恐怕会怀疑一切都是他的幻觉。  
“对了，她会不会回您那儿去了？” 他急切地问，手握着听筒，脑袋四处乱转，唯恐打电话的时候看丢了小姑娘的身影。  
“没有。结界没反应。”橙子一边说一边回想干也刚才的话，可以肯定这不是一般的绑架或者拐卖。  
“那我再去找——”  
“站住！”一声低呵吓得干也一哆嗦，话筒险些脱手。  
“对方恐怕不是一般人，待着别动，我马上来。”  
说完橙子便挂断了，然后拨通了事务所的电话。

一刻钟过去，干也在电话亭旁踱步之时，尖锐的刹车声刺入他的耳膜。红色轿车里走下来一位穿茶色大衣的年长女性，嘴里叼着烟，左手提一只笨重的行李箱。“拿着。”她把眼镜扔给青年，径直走向街角的和果子店。  
又是这种腐臭的味道。  
她站在不起眼的小店门口，狠狠吸了一口烟，挡住扑面而来的令人恶心的气息，然后缓缓吐出烟雾。白色的烟悬而不散，逐渐填满狭小的进门口。她垂下手抖了抖烟灰，另一只手伸入烟雾中，像撕墙上的广告海报一样随便地扯了一把。只听细微的碎裂声，覆在和果子店上的薄膜像碎掉的蛋壳簌簌脱落。当然干也平凡的眼睛看不到这些，他只发现一眨眼间和果子店变得十分破败，不是先前老旧却干净的样子，而像久无人打理的废墟。他见橙子走进店里，也赶紧追过去。  
然而映入眼帘的景象却让他抬不起腿。  
原本摆满和果子的玻璃柜内空空如也，只盛了厚厚一层灰。其中几面玻璃碎了，豁开大口，仿佛野兽张着嘴等猎物上门。柜台后面不知道什么时候出现了一扇半闭的卷帘门，天光雪亮，却无法照亮灰暗的屋内。  
橙子钻过卷帘门，如同置身下水道的浓重腐臭味首先汹涌而来。紧接着，一个绿色的茧状物悬在空中，映入眼帘。组成茧的丝线像放大的粗面条，一端缠绕着茧，一端粘在小巷两侧的墙上。茧中的东西似乎还活着，见人来了拼命扭动，而麻绳粗细的线却越缠越紧。几缕毛发从缝隙中挤出来，是标志性的橙色。  
“是客人来了吗……”茧下站着一位身形矮小、脊背佝偻的老婆婆。她转过身，笑容非常和蔼：“是一位熟客啊。”  
“我可不记得。”橙子居高临下地打量老妇人。对方与她对视，竟也毫无惧色。  
“你这么大的时候，我来拜访过你。”老妇一边比划一边呵呵笑着，“不记得了，苍崎大小姐？”  
连干也这个局外人都感觉到这是一个危险的称呼。  
橙子沉默几秒，才渐渐打开紧皱的双眉：“那看在一面之缘的份上，能把她还我吗？”虽然做足了动手的打算，但她不喜欢战斗，一向如此。  
“不好意思，这个‘绿枝寒春’是非卖品。”  
绿枝寒春——是芽依想要的那个和果子。干也立刻将之与悬在半空中的绿茧联系起来，顿时冷汗涔涔。  
而橙子了然地点点头。手一松，行李箱砸在地上，两排锁扣自行弹开。

干也还没看清那东西是什么，只见它凭空掀起一股烈风，刀割似地刮过他的脸，直击那老妇。眨眼的功夫，无数丝线从四面八方捆住那无形的魔物，重重叠叠地附在上面蠕动，叫人头皮发麻。那东西一时间受制，气得发狂，以巨大的力量和肉眼难以辨别的速度扭动身躯。头尾随便擦在地上都如同重锤，砸出大大小小的坑洞。小巷顿成战场。而那老妇，还是不声不响，甚至没有后退一步。  
“容老身冒昧， ”她咧开嘴，露出两排不属于这个年纪的白牙齿，不怀好意地笑，“这个小姑娘是大小姐的什么人吗？”  
“熟人的女儿，跟我没关系。”橙子连珠炮似的说。“不过——”她的眉毛一抬，目光从垂死挣扎的魔物划到半空，“人交给我了，我也不能看着她死。”  
老妇闻言，呵呵笑了两声：“死不了。这么好的身体，死了可惜。”  
绿茧里的活物听了又动起来。不过她不比另一边的魔物，已经精疲力竭的身体只能扑腾几下，证明自己还活着。  
听了老妇意味深长的话，橙子眼中顿时充满戏谑：“你不会想把灵魂寄宿到那个小丫头身上吧？”  
“正是。”  
“为什么？永生？”她瞪大眼睛。  
“当然。”  
又来了。  
怎么她的魔术师生涯中老碰上这些老不死的？！  
“永生到底有什么好啊……”橙子换了个姿势站，背略微弓着，肩膀下垂，只有眼睛抬起。  
“哼。”老妇把拐杖笃地敲在地上，非常不忿，“你已经是不死之人，何必多此一问？”  
我又不是故意的……  
橙子拖着长音嘀咕，眼睛往上瞟。其实关于永生，她早与另一个该死而未死之人争论过，争论到现在光是想起都感到厌烦的地步。  
“去吧。”她最后说了两个字。  
那魔物忽然不动了，只见缠着它的茧裂开一道笔直的缝。干也吃惊地看着这一幕，那老妇更难以置信，惊愕的表情挤出许多皱纹，让她变得像腐尸一样丑陋。不过老妇到底是年长的魔术师，随即念经似的吐出咒语。干也站在巷子口也跟着紧张，不自觉地眨了一下眼。就是一眨眼的功夫，魔物洞穿了老妇的身体。干也只看见一团黑色液体自矮小的身躯中喷薄而出，清脆地落在地上，溅满两面墙，像触手一样一直伸到他跟前。紧接着他感到手臂上一阵火辣辣的疼，仿佛有利刃擦过皮肤，但又没有伤口。  
啪嗒，箱子合上了。

“解决了？”  
干也还愣在原地，突然听到无比熟悉的带着冷气的声音从他身后传来。  
“式？！”  
“我叫她来的。”橙子说着，转向式，从战斗开始前她就站在干也背后。“解决了。一开始以为是多厉害的角色，结果没有你施展的余地。抱歉啊。”  
式却盯着墙上正在脱落的黑色痕迹，隐晦而庞杂的死线在其中搅动：“那个老太婆还没死。”  
橙子随之看去，墙上的黑色液体已经脱落干净，如同融化的石油流入下水口。“嗯，刚才是分身。这帮人的惯用伎俩。”  
“我看不到线的源头。”  
“别看了，都是无聊的人。”橙子拍了拍式的肩膀，被她瞪了一眼。  
转回目光的时候，式才注意到刚才一直躲在橙子身后的小女孩。质朴的黑色长裙，黑色宽檐帽，还有黑皮鞋。除了似乎是天生的橙发，她从头到脚都不符合橙子的审美。“你女儿？”她没安好心地问。  
橙子有点讪讪地收回手，模糊地“嗯”了一声，随即追问：“鲜花告诉你的？”  
式没回答，转过身，双手揣在夹克的兜里：“走了，这里没我们的事。”  
干也跟上去，走了两步又回过头看了一眼芽依，神情担忧好似给儿女送别的老母亲。  
什么意思……我有这么不靠谱吗……  
橙子有点气愤。  
不过仔细想想，她从来都以自己为第一要义，在保护他人这件事上确实没有多少经验。


	6. 女儿-6

橙子走到芽依面前，蹲下来：“还好吗？”  
小姑娘愣了一下，被突然的温柔打得手脚不知往哪里放。转念一想，抓她的人认识橙子，应该是冲橙子来的，于是小脸又变颜色：“不好！”  
挺不客气。  
“哪里不舒服？”橙子耐着性子又问。  
“哪里都不舒服。”  
这下橙子站起来了，单手叉腰俯视芽依。“撒谎的孩子会烂舌头哦。”她淡淡地说。  
芽依下意识地卷起舌头，愣了一会儿，才松开：“骗人……”  
看她这幅样子，橙子也无心再吓唬。“好了，回去吧，这两天都不要出门。”她伸手去拉，没想到抓了个空。  
“为什么？还要一直待在你那吗？”小姑娘双手缩在身后，瞪大眼睛盯着橙子。  
这倒好，给你装一对漂亮眼睛就是拿来瞪我的……  
橙子抿了抿嘴：“我那儿有什么不好？”  
“太无聊了……”芽依没精打采的。  
橙子挑了挑眉。才几岁呀，就觉得“无聊”了……连这苦闷生活的冰山一角都还没摸到啊……  
“如果干也同意的话，去他那里也可以。”  
“真的？！”小姑娘立刻打起精神。  
“当然也要征求式的同意。”  
“那个……像哥哥一样的姐姐吗？”  
橙子愣了一下，随即捧腹大笑，忙不迭地点头：“对对对！”笑了好一会儿，她的声音沉下来：“你可别在她面前说……”  
芽依似懂非懂地点点头。  
“不过你要去也只能去半天，到点了我就来接你。不许耍赖啊。”橙子说着，甩了甩牵着的小手。  
“半天能玩什么……睡个午觉就要回去了……”芽依小声嘀咕。  
“我还巴不得你住干也那儿……”橙子也嘀咕了一句，说完便收敛表情。  
情况比她想的严重多了。  
对魔术师来说，天赋首先决定了他们的极限，其次才看后天努力能否达到这个限度。天赋包括魔术刻印、魔术回路的数量与精度、与魔术的相性等等。除了魔术刻印继承自先代，其他都与魔术师的肉体相关。肉体乃父母所赐，相对于精神是更难大幅改变的直接束缚。但魔术师为了加快前往根源的进程，往往会改造或更换，甚至抢夺他人躯壳，不断拓宽这具容器来容纳愈发强大的魔术刻印。橙子在时钟塔修习期间曾有一次被偷了人偶。天赐的肉体总有缺陷，而人偶是将“完美”这一概念借由人体具象化的产物，是人类不可能达到的完全体。然而灵魂转移的技术非一朝一夕可成，人偶亦有可能产生排异反应无法接纳魔术刻印。那个年轻的小偷因此爆体而亡。此事之后橙子加强防范，她的人偶由且只由她的魔术刻印控制。  
除了芽依，她从头到脚都是意外。  
意外产生的自我意识，让这具人偶脱离了橙子的魔术刻印的控制，从此成为一个独立的个体。现在她是拥有了自己的魔术刻印，还是依凭于什么力量维系精神，橙子也不得而知。但她很清楚芽依内在的力量与这具容器的潜力相比太薄弱了，简直像婴幼儿穿着成年人的衣服。当初式少了一半灵魂的身体招来无数孤魂野鬼的侵袭，芽依更不用说，还有藏于暗处之人的觊觎。  
没想到在观布子市这样偏远的地方都能遇到……以后要小心点，否则不止她会出事，我的藏身之处都会暴露。  
想着，橙子叹了口气，拉起芽依快步向外走。  
“苍崎——”芽依差不多要小跑才能跟上橙子干练的步伐，还不依不挠地问，“爸爸到底什么时候来接我？”  
“……我怎么知道。”  
“你不是说几天吗？”  
橙子这才想起之前安抚她的话，只能继续搪塞：“问你爸吧，他也没跟我说清楚……”话音未落，她手上一重，回头看芽依站在原地。“他不让我打电话……”小姑娘嗫嚅着。“我给他打。”橙子握了握发热的小手，冲口而出。  
我给他打……？  
她光想象一下要跟荒耶说话就觉得麻烦。不知道如今该以什么样子来面对他，除了芽依的事还要说什么，又从何说起呢……  
麻烦——想来想去还是这个结论。  
“哎，对了，”橙子放慢脚步，“荒耶到底干什么去了？”  
芽依闻言，只是一个劲摇头：“他什么都没说，把我送到楼下就走了。”  
“他送你来的？！”橙子差点跳起来。  
芽依看着她，一脸莫名其妙：“对啊，爸爸把我送到楼下，然后我就遇到鲜花姐了，然后我就上来了。”  
也对……芽依是荒耶带大的，他肯定也意识到了她的体质有多危险。如果不是亲自送来我就见不到她了。  
“芽依，以前遇到过坏人吗？”  
“嗯，我还被坏人抓走过呢！”小姑娘一副不屑的样子。“反正爸爸会来救我的。” 她挺起胸膛，炫耀似的看着橙子。  
橙子故意不看她，抬着头说：“现在你自己跟紧了，我不是你爸，没办法总来救你。”  
“哦……”芽依撇了撇嘴，“果然还是爸爸厉害。”  
“是啊是啊……”橙子一边附和一边打开路边红色轿车的车门，“进去吧。”

从这里右拐就是市中心的方向，车渐渐多起来。一个红灯正好把她们卡在十字路口。  
橙子皱了皱眉。这个路口就是校车与豪华轿车相撞的地方，也是那个深不可测的结界所在地。调查显示连日来无差别感染人群的衰老症状与此有关。等安顿好芽依再来看看吧……红灯剩下最后几秒，橙子瞥了眼右后视镜准备拐弯。忽然一道幽暗的光在右侧，芽依后颈上一闪而过，浓厚的魔力气息瞬间填满车内。目光之所及的人和物都停顿了极短暂的一刻。随后橙子目光一扫，猛打转向盘，泊进路边禁止停车的空位。  
“怎么啦怎么啦？”芽依跟着车晃了两晃，惊恐地看着橙子。后者停好车，摘下眼镜，一言不发地盯着她。空气又松弛了，没有魔力气息。橙子愈发疑惑，伸手去摸芽依身上刚才发光的皮肤。小姑娘吓了一跳，猛缩脖子，往车门那边挪：“你干嘛啊？！”  
“别动。”橙子沉着脸，捏住小姑娘的肩膀。后者张了张嘴，刚想说什么，对上橙子的眼睛便垂下目光，闭紧了双唇。  
“有个虫子掉到裙子里去了。”橙子的语气缓和了一些。  
“啊？！”芽依尖叫一声，站起来想抖抖裙子。但橙子的车顶棚矮，她没注意一头撞在天花板上，跌回副驾驶座。一边疼得龇牙咧嘴一边伸手往后背乱挠。车里顿时吵得叮铃桄榔。  
“说了别动！”橙子按住她，拨开两只小手，“我帮你拿掉。”她拉开连衣裙的拉链。小孩子的皮肤柔软细腻，有一层未脱去的绒毛。与成年人的汗毛不同，那是极细腻的，如同羊羔毛让人忍不住轻轻抚摸。橙子愣了愣，想起当时为了模拟小孩子的体态，临摹各种画作和雕塑，下了不少功夫。真有闲心呐。她抿了抿嘴。  
确认车锁了之后（物理和魔术意义上），橙子把手指按在芽依的后背，画了一个状似“H”和一个像三叉戟的符号。  
“好了吗？好痒啊……”芽依忍不住扭动身体。  
“马上。”说着，橙子在符号下划过一条直线。随着符文落成，小姑娘垂下头，蛛网般布满全身的魔术回路逐渐浮现。  
橙子眯起眼，仔细检查这些脉络。看得出来，芽依从未使用魔术，回路如同新生儿的器官焕然一新。这让橙子也有些惊讶。芽依原本是临时战斗型人偶，设计寿命仅有一年。虽然以橙子的手艺来说，经常有人偶超出设计寿命仍在运行，但像芽依这样看不出任何时间影响的却从未见过。  
是因为独立的魔术刻印吗……  
这个暂且不提，橙子还留意到一股不出于自己的力量雾霾般附着在回路上。第二个卢恩符文PERDHRO，有揭示神秘之用。通过它，橙子看到芽依通体泛着荧光，有一个隐秘的结界如第二层皮肤包裹着她。若非刻意使用卢恩，连橙子也不会注意到。她眉头紧皱，反复抚摸柔软的皮肤。芽依则歪着头倒在座椅上，呼吸平静，不时咂咂嘴，睡得很香。目前看来也没有负面影响……结界非常契合她的身体，简直像量身定做……甚至，橙子感觉到一股涓涓细流般的魔力，通过这个结界源源不断灌入崭新的魔术回路中。  
这是……从何而来？  
忽然，橙子抬起头，后视镜内映出那个繁忙的十字路口。


	7. 女儿-7

车开到“伽蓝之堂”所在的废弃大楼，就势横着车身停下。在这里停哪都没人管，橙子就是喜欢这一点。她下车，打开芽依那边的车门。小姑娘还睡着，脖子歪向一边，脸蛋压着肩头。小嘴像无防备的贝类一样微微张开，口水顺着嘴角粘住头发。  
不难受吗……  
橙子疑惑地看了看芽依别扭的睡姿，俯身给她解开安全带。小姑娘小鸟似的咋了咋嘴，头倒向另一边肩膀。橙子的双手在空中顿了顿，见她不动了，才小心翼翼地把托起身体，抱到肩上。  
是这样吗……  
她左手擒住芽依肉鼓鼓的大腿，右手扶住背，下意识地轻轻拍她。虽然有点重，但小家伙正稳稳当当地睡在自己肩上。  
上次这样抱一个小孩子，恐怕是二十多年前了……有种恍如隔世的感觉……  
“嗯……”肩上的重担忽然动了动。芽依揉揉眼睛，抬起下巴张望四周，在一片烂尾楼中迷迷糊糊地问：“到家了吗？”  
“没——呃，快到了……”橙子抬起头，黄昏的天空下只有一扇窗亮着，幽幽地透出日光灯的冷气。她抱着芽依上了楼。  
“你还在啊。”  
门还没开，黑桐就听到熟悉的声音。他从满桌的资料里抬起头：“橙子小姐——”  
“正好。帮我看她一会儿，我还要出门。”  
“哎？我打算回去了。”  
“我去一趟十字路口，马上就回。”橙子不由分说，把小姑娘放在黑桐腿上，随后长风衣裹着的背影便消失在门后。剩下黑桐和他怀里半梦半醒的小姑娘迷茫地对视。  
他不禁想：这到底是谁的女儿……

安置好了芽依，橙子便放开手脚，一路风驰电掣赶到那个诡异的十字路口。根据目前的资料推断，观布子市暗中蔓延的“新型传染病”衰老症和这个十字路口有密不可分的联系。而且刚才接芽依回来的路上，她的身体也对这里产生反应，可以确定衰老症的病因在那边的世界。这样一来就非她出场不可了。橙子把车随手一停，从后备箱取出一个笨重的行李箱。一边盘算着这笔委托能从jing方那儿捞多少好处，一边气定神闲地走进空旷的十字路口。她看了眼手表，现在是晚上十点半。虽然观布子市不是大都市，但十点半市中心便空空荡荡看不到一辆车，半个人影，未免奇怪。两边的店铺也都拉下了卷帘门。仅管jing方在控制关于“衰老症”的舆论，恐慌的气氛早已在人群中蔓延。四下无人，柏油马路仿佛沉睡的大蛇，匍匐在脚下。空气静谧而浑浊，带着让人起鸡皮疙瘩的凉意。街灯无言地照着唯一一个活物的头顶。她抬起头，远处的鸟掠过夜空，似乎也不愿经过这里。不过这一切对橙子来说正好。她放下箱子，点了支烟。上次没有防备才险些着了道，这次全副武装还有昂贵的使魔，绝不会有问题。她咬紧烟嘴，嘴角往上抬了抬。  
想解开“衰老症”的谜团，首先需破解十字路口的构造。这不难。橙子在路口中央蹲下，摸出半截粉笔，潦草地写符文。末了敲了敲地。瞬间，充沛的魔力光芒自地底穿透笔迹，照亮她的双眼；紧接着，幽蓝色光辉如洪水顺着路面的沟壑朝四周急速扩散。橙子略显惊讶，环视四周。不过三秒，周身十米地表皆蓝，仿佛有异样的岩浆在脚下汹涌。空气剧烈震动，耳畔似有嗡嗡声。魔力骚动持续数分钟，流速逐渐稳定，在十字路口中央汇聚成一个多重圆环。四下更暗，地表的蓝光之外只有几缕淡淡的暗黄色光，再向外便伸手不见五指。橙子一抬头才注意到，不知何时圆环已如黑洞将四面八方的灯光卷向中心。四条路，八排路灯，数不清的光束竟被拧作一股股麻绳。仿佛有一只无形巨手将它们拽向掌心。一时间，橙子像没准备好便被送上舞台的演员，惊讶地盯着环绕她的聚光灯。  
“到此为止了。”一个用命令口吻的低沉声音自橙子背后响起，像远古的钟声撞击她的意识。威严的余音不受控制地在脑海里回响。橙子脸色骤冷，这点晕眩不至于击倒她，但被偷袭——尤其被这个声音的主人偷袭了让她非常不快。她刚想抬起夹着烟的手，又一道凌厉的力量凭空罩住身体。  
魔眼？！  
橙子立刻意识到禁锢身体的力量来自束缚魔眼，和她的左眼属于同一类型。不过以现在的力度判断，资质比她的还平庸。她尝试活动身体，四肢依然动不了。不过体内的魔力没有受到限制。可惜卢恩必须借助介质才能施放，现在她干站着。  
“到此为止了。”那个沉闷的声音重复道。尽管橙子没听到脚步声，但声音近了一些，熟悉的音色听得更清楚。而且这一次没有命令的意思，反倒像在劝诫她。  
“你怎么来了？”橙子没法转头，便对着漆黑的街道高声问。  
来者似乎愣了愣。  
“不是说出差吗，这么快？”她气定神闲的样子与受制于人的处境颇为不符。  
来者正是芽依的“父亲”，荒耶宗莲。他的声音橙子想听不出来都难。这个男人会来这里不奇怪，橙子也正等着他来把小姑娘接走。但他在这个时间这个地方，用这种不友好的方式突然出现，实在蹊跷。好像是送上门的线索。  
男人还是不说话。  
就是这点让人忍不住生气啊。橙子皱了皱眉。不过她有心理准备，便压住气问：“都是你安排好的吧？把芽依送到我身边有什么目的？”  
“她对‘母亲’这个概念缺乏认识。”  
咄咄逼人的气氛忽然缓和了一些。橙子的目光垂下片刻。  
“关于芽依，我有更重要的事要拜托你。”荒耶的语气变得难得的恳切。他又走近了。现在橙子可以感知到他在她三步之内。  
“你就是这么拜托人的？”  
“情势所迫，我也不想与你为敌。”  
橙子抬了抬眼，盯着诡异绮丽的景象：“话别说得这么早。”但荒耶彷彿没听到橙子的话。他抬起右臂，对准橙子的后背：“跟我走，这里不是说话的地方。”


	8. 女儿-8

“别费功夫了，就在这吧。”背对他的女人冷笑。“我问你：这个结界是不是你做的？”说着，她用右脚尖敲了一下地面的环形图案。荒耶提着某物的左手手掌猛地攥紧。这是一个陈旧的煤油灯。不过玻璃罩内装的不是煤油，而是浸泡在液体中的一对眼球。它们似乎还未脱离母体，仍熠熠注视着前方。荒耶没有橙子那种改装身体的能力，只能以礼装拟似某些部件来弥补先天的不足。但这点显然不够。荒耶才发现橙子脚上那双不起眼的黑色皮鞋也是魔术礼装。它的魔术抗性削弱了一部分攻击，使得她的右脚能主动脱离禁锢魔眼的控制。  
“城市主干道的十字路口……人来人往，生命力旺盛，把结界放在这里的思路是没错，但长生的方法有很多吧？为什么你要搞得这么麻烦，还把无关者卷进来……落魄到这个地步了？”女人的语气陡然严厉。荒耶愣了愣，他在想橙子是为了他的无能还是无辜的人而批评他。无论哪一种答案都是肯定的，他确乎落魄了。不过，“不是长生……”荒耶的声音竟有些动摇。他说完，扭转灯罩，仿佛放弃了什么似的垂下手臂。忽然被解除禁锢的橙子身体晃了一下，迟疑着慢慢转过身。他们这才真正见到对方。距离上一次见面已过了八年。  
在天空最黑的时候站在失去生气的十字路口。脚下是宏大而沉默的法阵，泛着深海的蓝光；头顶是绮丽扭曲的灯带，漩涡状汇聚在夜空下如同去往异世界的入口。还有幽灵般突然出现在面前的，八年未见的老同学。这些诡异的元素凑在一起，像一幅缺乏逻辑的拼贴画，橙子不禁怀疑自己是否在做梦。  
“是为了芽依。”幽灵说。他的声音和样貌毫无变化，八年时光在他身上仿佛只是一阵吹过的风。但橙子觉得有哪里不同了，具体是哪里她还说不上来。  
“芽依……”她回过神，想起先前开车经过这个十字路口的时候小姑娘的魔术回路的确对此地有反应。“她怎么了？”  
荒耶被橙子一问倒不说话了。目光在她的脸上愣了片刻，转向扭曲的天空：“你忘记了。”他说得十分肯定，似乎早就想到橙子不会记得，失望也是意料之中的平稳的失望。  
荒耶的冷静让橙子有些动摇，要说忘记这几年她忘记的东西太多了。有些是主动抛弃的，比如说作为魔术师的追求，有些是不可兼得的，比如说芽依。她不知道荒耶的问责是指哪一个。  
“你不会在说‘根源’之类无聊的东西吧？”  
“当然不是。”  
橙子愣了愣：“你不生气吗？我就那样走了。”  
荒耶不说话。  
他生气了，橙子想。不过这样也好，这样他们之间可聊的话就多一些。  
“那就是关于芽依的事了。具体是什么？你直说吧，我做好挨骂的心理准备了。”她把手插在裤袋里，自知理亏地笑了笑。  
荒耶的眉头皱得更紧，在他看来这不是可以开玩笑的事，但对橙子狡猾的笑容他从来没有好对策。  
“芽依的设计年限是多久？”  
“哎？”橙子没想到他会问这个，努力回想了一阵。她越想越觉得不对劲，微笑完全从脸上褪去。“一年。”为了确认记忆没有出错，她把逻辑对荒耶梳理一遍：“我的人偶通常没有使用年限。十年，百年，只要我的魔术刻印没有消失随时可以使用其中任何一具。但芽依不同，她是唯一一具高负荷的战斗型人偶。我本来打算在逃离英国期间使用这具身体。为方便藏匿设计成六岁儿童的体型。但考虑到最坏的状况：如果遭遇封印指定的执行者，必须把我不擅长的战斗能力最大化。为此我牺牲了它的使用年限。说是一年，实际上是最理想的状况。首先我的魔术刻印对不成熟的肉体是天然的负担，再加上全身魔术回路、人工魔眼等魔术机能高密度集中在幼小的躯体上，每使用一次魔术都是燃烧寿命。说到底，芽依是一个一次性制品，从一开始我就没有让它活到现在的打算。”  
“一年，没错。芽依的身体正是在你走的一年后第一次出现问题。那时我便怀疑是期限已到。”  
“那你是怎么……”橙子突然顿了顿，若有所思地点上烟，吸了一口：“你杀人了？”烟雾在荒耶面前散开。诡异的光带在他脸上落下一道道阴影，阴影中的眼神中坚毅如常。他思索片刻，吐出两个字：“不算。”橙子笑了笑。她在嘲笑荒耶，因为这个模棱两可的答案听起来更像自我安慰。“我知道你在想什么。”荒耶仍平静地说，“一年以后，芽依的身体只是正常运转便要消耗大量魔力。我可以让她一直待在工房里，工房的结界能维持她的生命体征。但这与杀掉她无异。于是我开始寻找能为她供给魔力的东西。起初是魔物，我们试了很多。一部分是有效的，但芽依变得厌食。宁可晕倒也不碰那些东西。再加上我们经常更换住址，获取魔物变得越来越困难。之后我尝试制作礼装，同样失败了。除非把她像人偶一样整个关入水缸中，否则无法控制她体内的魔力消耗。最后只剩下一个办法……”  
“人的灵魂。”橙子接过话。  
荒耶点头。  
“你说你没有杀人。”她不再笑，目光也不咄咄逼人，只是诚恳地看着面前的男人。  
“我没有直接致他人于死地。”荒耶说着，忽然蹲下，把手按在结界上：“你到人行道上去。”橙子不明所以，缓缓迈上路边的台阶。“远点。”她后退几步。“到下一个路灯旁边。”“你不会想趁机跑路吧？”她把嘴边的烟拿下，不满地抖了抖烟灰。“芽依在你那边，我走得了吗？”难得荒耶反唇相讥，一幅勿要多言的表情。橙子想想也是，便照他说的做。  
她刚在失去光芒的路灯下站定，一阵没来由的狂风吹得睁不开眼，茶色大衣仿佛要挣开她的身体而去。幸而风很快停了，她放下手，只见四条马路上站满了人。准确说，是空有人形轮廓的灵体。灵体身上飘着幽暗的蓝光，正是人们常说的“鬼火”。她这才发觉十字路口法阵的光芒与其颇为相似，似乎是同一种能量。它们以不合常理的秩序排成队列向十字路口缓慢前行，如同夜行的军队。一旦进入十字路口便被法阵吞没，融化在自身数百倍亮度的蓝光中。每吞下一个，法阵便如齿轮转动一格，半空中的光带也向中心扭曲一度。如此类推。无数灵体前仆后继，四条马路如四条冥河，鬼火恰似粼粼波光，无声地投入死亡之海的漩涡。  
橙子指间的烟烧完了，她举起来放到嘴边才发现只有光秃秃的烟嘴。她深吸一口寒冷且寡淡的空气，好像刚才都忘了呼吸。  
“你疯了吗？”  
冥河静止片刻，荒耶没有作答。


	9. 女儿-9

橙子也没期待他能说出什么来，快步走回路口。荒耶的目光追随着她，在她到人行道的边上时，忽然开口：“别下来。”  
橙子想了想，收住脚步：“这些是芽依的食粮？”  
“是的。”  
橙子点点头。她理解了荒耶宗莲为何冒着被协会发现的风险，如此大张旗鼓地干涉俗世世界。为了芽依，他会孤注一掷，会卑躬屈膝，他什么都会做。对此橙子感到既安慰又恐惧。她觉得自己必须做些什么，否则事态必会向她所不愿见的方向一路狂奔。  
橙子的目光扫过组成四条冥河的队伍。“魔力的缺口竟有这么大……”她喃喃道。  
不料荒耶摇头：“如果这些灵体能先进入芽依体内，再由她自身转化成魔力，或许足够了。但她的身体和精神都无法承受这种冲击，转化这一步只能由我代为进行。”  
这是当然的。橙子心想。织离开后，式尚且难以抵挡孤魂野鬼夺舍的攻势，枉论一个身体年龄六岁的小女孩。  
“灵体通过我脚下的结界转化成魔力，再由我传导至芽依身上的结界——那个结界你应该已经发现了。它会在她可以承受并无法察觉的状态下提供正常生活所需的魔力。在这个过程中，两个结界本身的运转、转化、传输都会消耗魔力。最终能顺利被芽依吸收的不到五成……”  
“所以你需要一个庞大、稳定、且不间断的魔力来源。这个结界的位置不仅是城市主干道的交叉口，还是地底灵脉的交汇处。你找到了最优解。法阵夜里吞噬灵体，白天吸收活人的生命力，像重症监护室内的仪器全天候运转维持着芽依的‘正常生活’。”  
荒耶看着她，沉默片刻后迟缓地点头。“不过你有一点说错了：这里不是灵脉的交汇处。它们是被结界引来的。”  
嗅到不详气息的橙子皱起眉。孤魂野鬼如浪花向结界中心的荒耶涌来，一旦靠近便化作泡沫。“是我让它们以为——这里是往生的入口。”他说着，又一具灵体消失在光芒中。  
蓝色火焰在橙子眼中一闪而过。“你要下地狱的”——橙子差点脱口而出，即使她是一个无信仰者。而话到嘴边，她想起这个男人早已身在无间，恐怕不在意多一笔罪状。既然他肯做到这个地步——  
“为什么不干脆杀人？”橙子的目光扫过灵体组成的队伍，“直接从活人身上夺取灵魂不是更快、魔力也更多吗？”  
“杀人容易引起协会的注意。”  
“在市中心堂而皇之地搭建大型魔术装置不引人注意？两三起杀人案会让市民恐慌一阵子，但人总有侥幸心理，过几天就忘了；现在由吸取生命力的结界所导致的‘瞬间衰老’可是被传为无差别攻击的新型传染病，弄得满城风雨人心惶惶。以你行事之慎重，不可能想不到这种情况吧？”  
荒耶不答，橙子便当他默认了。“杀人于你而言是必要即可行的手段。这次情况紧急，你却守着这条不存在的底线……“她思考片刻，忽然脱掉那件硬纸壳般的茶色大衣，从人行道上走下来。  
荒耶一惊，墓碑般的身形向外挪了半步想阻止她。四队灵体大军随之停驻，向橙子侧目。  
“唔，还好嘛。没你说得那么夸张。”她打量了一下自己的身体。手臂内侧的魔术回路隐隐发亮，魔力的确在下行朝结界的方向流动。“虽然我的魔力储备在魔术师中不算多，但接下来的话我想当面说，撑到我说完应该没问题。”  
荒耶知道再劝她回去是没用的，便不去管她，垂下目光观察结界运转。  
“不杀人是为了芽依。”不知何时橙子走到了他面前，在黑暗中找到那双低垂的眼睛，十分肯定地说。荒耶的目光被迫回到她脸上。  
“你不能在这件事上杀人，无论如何至少要避免有人因此死亡，否则芽依的成长就会建立在无辜者的性命之上。无论她是否知情，是否愿意，就结果而言她将被动承担你为她杀人所带来的责任和后果。”  
“这是你最不愿见的。”  
那张脸依然石碑般沉默着，比四周的鬼魂更不像活人。  
“能杀人，却不能亲自承担杀人的罪孽，甚至落在最想保护的人身上——对荒耶来说还是第一次吧？”  
话音落下后是彻底的沉默，齿轮停摆，冥河止流。被问到的人仿佛才发现这个事实缓缓点头。  
“痛苦吗？”她又问。  
他又点头。这次快了很多。  
“那就对了。这是必要的代价。从前的你强大到无懈可击，因为你没有想保护的人。一旦你爱某个人，产生了想保护某个人的想法，就跟普通人一样有了弱点。”  
说着橙子忽然朝那个痛苦的男人张开双臂，笑了笑：“欢迎回到人间。”


	10. 女儿-10

“不过一码归一码，这个不能留在这儿。”没等荒耶回应，橙子已经把手臂放下背在身后，脚踩了踩静止的结界。男人愣了愣，沉闷的神色如海水淹没礁石重现在他脸上。  
“不能让芽依在不知情的情况下背上人命，这点我完全同意，所以我更要阻止你。结界造成的连锁反应难保不会害死一两个人。你现在的不杀人只是暂未造成杀人的结果，是一时的心理安慰。不从根本上解决问题，总有一天会突破这条底线，走回老路。”  
“我不会让芽依成为第二个‘根源’。”橙子平静地说。  
荒耶的目光在橙子脸上停留片刻，有点如梦初醒的感觉。他渐渐想起她确实是那种不仅能看穿事物本质，还喜欢大声说出来的人。从决定留下芽依的时候开始，荒耶便明白自己对这个孩子的感情不是同情，不是爱。她更像一个符号。“保护她”取代了虚无缥缈的“根源”，成为荒耶宗莲人生的新目标与新基石。难怪橙子那么说。  
然而荒耶果断地否定了：“芽依是人。”他为根源所做的几乎在芽依身上重演。不及的部分在于他希望芽依是人，希望她以普通人的身份生活下去。为此荒耶要在芽依面前把自己关进笼子，上“普通人”的链条；在芽依看不见的时候处理不普通的部分。  
简直像昼伏夜出的小动物……橙子在一旁插口袋站着想。  
“你有办法吗？”荒耶把目光投向她，不过不是把矛头拨回去，他在认真求助。  
橙子吁了口气，原地走两步，抱紧双臂抬起头：“我很想说有……”她一边想接下去的措辞，一边用拇指摩挲着小臂内侧隐隐刺痛的回路。  
“你一定有。”荒耶异常坚定。  
“哦……”橙子停下踱步。“你可以现在杀了我带芽依远走高飞，去一个我不知道的地方大开杀戒，我就当最近这些事没发生过——”  
“我说的是‘办法’。”  
“我说的就是……”她忽然顿了顿，深呼吸，“我知道，在我数落你一大堆之后还拿不出一点办法差劲极了。就像‘母亲’这个称呼安在我身上的感觉一样。我只是芽依的创造者，你才是兼当父母的那个。矛盾在于，我有我的原则，既然我现在生活在世俗世界中，就得保证它正常运转，不能让你乱来；而你有你的原则，就是芽依。”  
“现在杀了我，趁下一具身体赶到之前带芽依走，两者都可以保全，这是最现实的办法。”  
荒耶听完，垂下目光，再抬起来时变得陌生而严厉：“还有一个办法，改造芽依的身体。”  
橙子的魔力不多了，只能在强烈的压迫感中勉强与他对上目光。“我以为我们都清楚这是行不通的。芽依不是堆在我工作室地板上的量产人偶。她有独立意识，这点可以将她界定为一个‘人’。而到目前为止，我们对她从何及为何产生独立意识仍毫无头绪。我唯一的猜测是她的意识建立在某种微妙的平衡之上。平衡牵扯到许多方面，她的身体很大概率是其中之一。有点像风动石——两块纯天然巨石之间只有几平方厘米的吻合点，上面那块经常被风吹得摇摇晃晃，但始终保持悬而不落，故名‘风动石’。假如此时外力介入，即使只挪动一厘米，你以为会如何呢？”  
荒耶一言不发，但空气中的威压稍有松懈。  
“没人知道结果。正如我不知道改造芽依的身体是否对她的意识产生影响。”橙子缓了口气，把没剩几根的烟盒捏在手里。“总的来说，改造手术不排除致死的可能性。致死率不保证不是100%。”  
“不用措辞，我理解了。”  
“哦，太好了，赶紧选另一个办法吧。”橙子一边说一边避开对方的逼视。回过头，荒耶的影子正落在她身上，肩膀压着她的肩膀。“八年前你一走了之，现在想全身而退……”说着，橙子的身体往下一坠，低头才发现手腕被荒耶死死抓着。  
“OK，OK，take it easy……我明白了，这次你一定要拖我下水对吧？”  
“对。而且阀门是你打开的。”他不吝补充道。  
橙子无事回击，另一只手搭在后颈上，少见的因犹豫而沉默一段时间。  
“希望你别后悔。”  
话音落下，荒耶握住了她伸出的手。当然是用相对温和的方式。

“现在你可以把这个关小一点吗？起码不要让我第二天醒来又看到车祸新闻。警方给的好处都不够我费的劲了。”橙子绕着结界外围走，因为魔力所剩无几。  
于是诡异的纹路渐渐在柏油路面上褪去。两排路灯的光束如废纸团松开时逐一展开，直到一团团昏黄的光落在灯柱的正下方。十字路口中央的上方没有路灯，夜色填满了他们之间的空隙。  
“收工回家——”橙子一边伸懒腰一边朝她的车走。四周的安静放大了她在马路上拖沓的脚步声。她刚绕到驾驶座那侧。忽然从路灯后走出一个男人，当然，是荒耶。  
“你是幽灵吗？！”  
“这句话你说过十次以上。”他拉住车门，“钥匙给我。”  
橙子将信将疑地把车钥匙放进他手里，将信将疑地坐进车里。“这是我第一次坐这辆车的副驾驶，”她破天荒地及时系上安全带，“你最好别让它成为最后一次。”  
“据有经验的第三者口述，宁可坐十次我的旧车也不会坐一次你的新车。“  
“如果这个’第三者’是阿鲁巴的话，你刚才的论据就是bullshit。哦等等，不管那句话是谁说的，它都是bullshit。”  
“说起来，你见过这家伙吗？离开学院以后。”  
“最近刚见过。他很喜欢芽依。”  
“是吗，你们竟然还有联系……”  
“如果你想你随时可以联系，他不可能不回应你。”  
“虽然我知道你没有，但刚才那句话真的很像你以前吃飞醋的时候会说的。”  
红灯，荒耶停下车，尽管前方一马平川。  
“当我没说。”副驾驶座上的人飞快地补充了一句。  
“我已经听到了。”驾驶座上的人更正。  
“这就是你烦人的地方你知道吗？”  
“知道。”  
“你的回答正让你变得更烦人。”  
“所以，刚才你说的那种情况，发生过很多次吗？”车又动起来。  
“你说你吃飞醋？其实没有很多。”看身边的人有松了口气的意思，橙子立刻补上，“但每一次都非常离谱。”  
“指对象是阿鲁巴的时候？”  
“对，那是最离谱的一次。”

看到熟悉的建筑，橙子招呼停车。下车后荒耶把钥匙递给她。  
“明天还是你开。”她推开钥匙，反而拉过男人的手臂，“走了，这里上去。”荒耶一愣，脚已经踩上楼梯。  
回过神来，他站在一扇公寓门前，橙子正在身上的各种口袋里找什么。显然，这是她家。  
“别思考了，家里还有沙发可以睡。”说着，橙子把门打开了。


	11. 女儿-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - this chapter is R-18

“不用换鞋。”橙子套上唯一一双拖鞋，拍墙上的开关。屋里没几样陈设，冷色调灯光下明晃晃的白墙之间空空荡荡。进门右转是客厅。客厅有一台小屏幕的旧电视，电视两旁是两幢顶到天花板的大柜子，柜子对面是摆满烟灰缸和临时烟灰缸的茶几，和两张二手沙发。  
像她刚来伦敦时租的廉价公寓。荒耶想。公寓里也有一个类似的大柜子。她曾颇为得意地告诉他，那是她自己装起来的。  
拖鞋拍在地板上的声音插入荒耶的回忆碎片中。橙子从卧室走出来，把一条毯子扔到长沙发上。“今晚你先将就一下。我去洗澡了。”她说着，推开卫生间的门。荒耶站在电视机旁的柜子前点点头。“无聊的话柜子里有书可以看，其他东西别碰。”卫生间里传来橙子的声音。  
荒耶这才注意到柜门玻璃上隐约印出三个半身的人影。“谢谢。”他答道，打开柜门，取出刚才在玻璃后的相框。那是一张三人合影，分别是他自己、橙子和他们的同学柯尼勒斯·阿鲁巴。顶灯的白色反光在三人脸上划动。他记得这是他们入学后第一个夏天拍的。天气终于回暖，风也柔软了。橙子刚把头发染成现在习以为常的颜色。暖风把长发吹乱了好几次，只有这张的时候正好停了。  
卫生间的水关了。荒耶收起相片，摆回架子上没有灰尘覆盖的区域。从另一排随便抽了一本书，坐到沙发上。吹风机响了几分钟之后，换好睡衣的橙子走进客厅。荒耶余光瞥到，起初没在意，然后橙子在单人沙发坐下，衣服上的橙子图案便映入眼帘。于是荒耶作不经意状抬头。她换了一条对这个季节来说有点凉快的丝质长袖睡裙。黑色底上点缀着超现实大小的橙子印花，相当突兀。她坐在沙发上，架着腿，蓬松而乱糟糟的长发压在背后。一只手托着脑袋，另一只手拨着沙发垫的绒毛。  
“还有事？”荒耶忽然开口。  
窗外的天空跟刚才一样黑。橙子无声舒了口气：“太晚了，剩下的事明天再说吧。不打扰你了。”  
她站起来。没想到荒耶也站起来。他没有走向橙子，依然站在茶几另一侧：“刚才，你不必走进结界。”  
橙子闻言愣了愣，凑近看那张沉闷严肃的脸，忽然微笑，紧接着摇头：“当初你也不必让一个人偶活下来。没人会怪你。”  
“但你还是把她留下来了，”她刚洗完热水澡，指尖还泛红的手小心地接近咫尺间的面孔，“不是吗……”  
荒耶顺势低头，皮肤接触到她的手指，呼吸都有她身上带热气的廉价洗发水味。  
他不知道是自己，还是橙子又进了一步，总之他们接吻了。依然在一间廉租房里，依然莫名其妙。吻不长，只是让双方嘴唇湿润的程度。于是他们又来了几次，很快驾轻就熟，以至于分开时需要抹掉多余的唾液，然后深吸一口冷空气稍作缓解。  
“我觉得…今晚用不着沙发了……你说呢……”橙子在荒耶唇边慢条斯理地吹着气问。  
虽然他们将近十年未见，但橙子显然只是看起来稳重了。说鬼话的本事丝毫未减，让荒耶有一点怀疑这几年她身边的人没断过，总有说这些的对象。不过他还是一贯的作风，从物理层面上让她少说两句。而橙子始终认为这是荒耶害羞的表现。  
他们跌跌撞撞进了卧室。橙子忽然把荒耶推开：“等会儿，我先收拾一下。”她弯腰跪在床上，匆忙去捡摊在被子上的几本书和被子里不知道什么东西。“本来没打算让你进来的。”她一边带笑意地说，一边把床上地上的杂物堆进旁边的椅子里。荒耶看她在暗得只剩几道路灯余光的小房间里周转，黑色丝质睡裙如夜空下的河流不时泛起涟漪。橙子图案变成暗红色，在他面前来回招摇，竟也生动起来。他一把抱住黑睡裙的背影。  
“你着什么急——”橙子话音未尽，脖子从后面被握住了。宽厚的手掌摩挲着她的脖颈，指关节抵住下巴，不让她低头。另一条手臂紧紧抱住腰，抓着一侧的睡裙。后颈到肩背被匆忙而错落地吻着，又吻回来。身后的人用力地拥抱，用力地在她颈窝处吮吸。呼吸随着吻的力度变得粗糙。她仿佛也受到牵连，闭上眼，更大口地吸气。双手本能地握住腰上的手臂，想要更多更紧密地贴合在一起。  
后腰被顶到了。橙子睁开眼，抿了抿嘴，弯腰去撩睡裙下摆。没想到荒耶不领她自觉的情，拨开她的手臂，自己把裙子直掀到胸口。橙子被冷得一阵瑟缩，更往男人身上靠。荒耶见她皱着眉，抢在她出言不善之前，右手覆上圆润的乳房猛地揉捏。怀中的身体立刻收紧。他用左臂托住她的腰，满意地吻了吻长发垂下后露出的耳朵。  
橙子渐渐习惯了男人不温柔的爱抚，弓着腰拉开床头柜，摸黑翻了一阵，找到一个未拆封的小盒子。“自己弄。”她把盒子向后一扔，半气半笑地说。趁荒耶忙的时候，橙子脱掉内裤扔到外面要洗的衣服堆里。一回卧室立刻被黑暗中的手臂抱住，上半身按倒在床边。  
“我知道怎么做——！”  
话音未落，异物直接滑入充满体液的轨道。撑在床上的双臂弯下去，腰仍被死死地擒着。进入之顺利让两人都愣了一下。橙子额头靠在被子上，倒着看压在她背上的的荒耶。后者推开睡裙，吻了吻底下发热的皮肤。橙子用眼神示意他继续。于是荒耶又抱紧她开始抽插。起初是缓慢的，阴茎摩擦两侧的软肉，间或漏出泡泡破掉般的噗噗声，在半夜的废弃大楼的小房间里格外清楚。荒耶很清楚会让橙子呻吟的点在哪，有节制地在抽动途中顶撞，都是点到为止。橙子的手臂已经使不上劲，上半身倒在床边，只有双腿还有力气。快感如浪潮涌来，一波波从尾椎骨升起，涨过一节节的脊椎。浪潮到达高峰时她的喘息也会带出呻吟。音色还是苍崎橙子的音色，但是是全然用情欲构成的。既不顾及环境，也不顾及他人是否喜欢，完全是她本人欲望的声音。这在荒耶听来有如此大的牵引力，一下让他无法自持地猛然挺入。身下的呻吟急转而上，像被拉长的线一样绵长而纤细。巨浪莫过脊椎直冲向后脑，再随着她的叹息慢慢散发至全身。荒耶保持着刚才的位置，胸腹紧贴着橙子的后背。他也出了一身汗，一直抱着她腰的左臂  
发酸，此时需要两只手才能撑起她瘫软的身体。  
“休息一会儿。”橙子喘着气说。  
于是荒耶缓慢地从她身后撤出，高潮后的敏感让她忍不住又发出几点细碎的呻吟。然后荒耶把她的身体放在地上，自己坐在她身边。橙子还没从突然的高潮中缓过来，泛红晕的脸颊呼呼地鼓动，双眼迷迷登登地看着身旁朦胧的脸，眼角微微弯着。忽然她发现男人的双腿之间依然挺立着。只有她到了，他还没有。


End file.
